Harry Potter and the Magical Revolution
by rowlinglover222
Summary: Lord Vladimir, the king of vampires, doesn't like what he sees in Privet Drive's, so he gives Harry the chance of his life. Will Harry accept it, and learn that not everything in the Magical World is as it seems? Abused!Harry, Powerful!Harry, HarryOC
1. Prologue

**Note From the Author- **_I really don't know where I am going with this story yet, so I appreciate it if you are encouraging, and any suggestions are appreciated, and I always love reviews. Be nice this is my first fanfic.  
_

**Disclaimer_-_**_ I don't own any characters that are found in any of the Harry Potter books. These are J.K. Rowling's property._

As midnight came upon the neighborhood of Privet Drive all of the residents were tucked away in their beds sleeping peacefully; or at least that is what the untrained eye would see, but Lord Vladimir was by no means untrained. As the king of the vampire community his eyes had seen many obstacles in their 179 years of life. For a vampire he was still young, but the challenges he face made him superior to the elders.

One might wonder what it is the Lord saw in this seemingly normal neighborhood? He saw power. Raw, wild, power that when released could very likely rival his own. However, this power was restrained by a meddling old fool by the name of Albus Dumbledore. Of course Albus didn't know the suffering that he put upon his young protégé, Harry Potter, by enforcing him to return to this pathetic neighborhood every summer. He didn't see that by forcing Harry to return there he was suppressing the boy's magic and ruining his confidence.

However, Lord Vladimir saw. He saw the abuse that the ebony haired boy suffered through every summer. He saw the ridicule that the boy was forced to endure. He saw the beatings and whippings that the boy received, and most clearly of all he saw the helplessness that had fallen upon the boy-who-lived and he planned to change that….


	2. The Suffering

**Disclaimer_-_**_ I don't own any characters that are found in any of the Harry Potter books. These are J.K. Rowling's property._

_Harry P.O.V-_

An ebony haired kid with emerald green eyes sat on a lumpy bed with inner turmoil. _Sirius Black had died_. There was no other way of wording it, he was died. Never to come back. It was all his fault. _The mirror,_ Harry thought, _I should have used the mirror. I should have made sure that Sirius was captured. I should have listened to Hermione. I should have….._

"Boy", screamed a fat, creature known to Harry as Uncle Vernon. "Get down here boy I have had enough of this nonsense."

Reluctantly Harry went down the steps, down to his doom.

"Yes Uncle Vernon", Harry replied to the red faced creature.

"How dare you. We provide food and shelter for you from the goodness of our heart, and you turn around and tell those stupid 'freaks' of yours that we haven't been treating you well", Vernon screeched.

"I have had enough I'll show you exactly what happens when someone defies me. From now on you call me MASTER and you will return to your cupboard. In the morning you will do the chores Petunia assigns you and I will watch your every move. Let me show you what will happen if you disobey me." Vernon then turned around and retrieved an object from the cupboard.

Harry stared in horror. It was the whip, the same one that was used on him when he was little. Never did he dream that it would ever be utilized again. Harry was not stupid, he knew what was coming, and started to retreat back up to the stairs. However, he didn't feel a shadow behind him until it was too late. Dudley, who had gained even more weight, quickly grabbed him from behind and held him still. As much as he tried to struggle, Harry couldn't get away from the large monster that held him.

"Good boy Dudley. Take him to the cupboard, and show him the 'improvements' we made to the cupboard", Vernon said with malice.

"Ok Dad" Dudley squealed.

Harry had no idea as to what they were talking about, but the hairs in his neck stood up and he had a feeling that this was going to be the worst summer yet.

Dudley forced Harry into the cupboard making him fall in the process. Before Harry could regain his momentum he found himself chained down to a lumpy mattress in the cupboard. Steel handcuffs locked Harry in his place, and similar cuffs prevented him from moving his legs.

"Doesn't feel good? Does it boy?" Vernon started.

"Let go of me you idiot", Harry shouted. This wasn't a smart move on his part because just as he finished uttering those words a storm of lashes fell on his back. He felt them all one by one, as they tore his shirt and released blood from his back.

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MASTER" Vernon roared. "I'll show you, by tonight you will be so afraid of me that you will never be able to disobey me again, and who knows maybe I'll even be able to stomp the magic out of you.

For 20 minutes Vernon did nothing but strike Harry's back with his whip. With every collusion that hit his back, Harry felt blood sweep out of his body. This was not by any means the first time that Vernon had done this, but never before had he beat him to this extent. Harry honestly didn't believe that he would survive this.

As if reading his mind, Vernon said "Oh don't worry you won't die today. I want you to suffer for all the things you made my family go through. You were such a burden, and you have no idea how good it feels for me to do this. For years I have restrained myself only beating you once in a while, but not anymore. No longer will I stand and watch you pollute my family with your freakiness. I plan on killing you, but I want to drag out your death. How does that sound boy? A nice long, painful death."

Harry didn't answer. He was busy trying unsuccessfully to stop the moisture that surrounded his eyes from falling. He didn't understand why was his uncle doing this? He didn't do anything wrong. Even as he thought that a voice entered his mind:

_You killed Sirius. This is your punishment. Take it like a man. You also killed Cedric, and your mother and father. You don't deserve to live. This punishment is rather lax compared to what you should be getting._

Harry silently agreed with the voice in his head. This was his punishment and he deserved it for killing all those people. He would take it silently because it was his fault to begin with.

"Boy did you hear me? I asked you how does a long painful, death sound?" his uncle hollered, as he relentlessly crashed the whip down on Harry's back and buttocks.

"F-fine Uncle" Harry stuttered.

"Uncle I am not your uncle I told you to call me master", Vernon said as he focused his beating of Harry's thighs.

Harry flinched. It hurt. It hurts so much, but he deserved it. His back and thighs were killing him, but he deserved it. He killed Sirius and this was his punishment. He deserved it.

"Sorry Master. I didn't mean to disobey you." Harry relented.

"Hmm. We will see about that" Vernon responded. He brought down his whip more making sure to hit him with all his strength.

It had been an hour; a whole hour of beating and Harry was just now released from his hand and leg cuffs. Not that he could move, or was allowed to move in the first place. Vernon had got tired after an hour and decided that it was enough for the night, and he retired to his bed leaving a battered, bruised boy in a small cupboard.

Harry was in soo much pain. He couldn't even get up. He just fell asleep with his bloodied clothe hoping that tomorrow would bring about a better day, but luck was not on his side.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Two weeks, 14 days, 336 hours, 201060 minutes, 1209600 seconds since the Order left Harry at the Dursleys. Every three days Harry faithfully wrote an "I am alive letter". These letters were sparse and literally sometimes only said "I am alive". However, today Harry had to send another type of letter. His will.

By now Harry knew that he wasn't going to survive this summer. In the sparse 14 days since he had entered hell, he already lost 24 pounds (2 stones), and broken numerous bones. Not to mention the fact that everyday he endured a beating similar to the first one, but by no means were any of these beating repetitive. His uncle or "Master" had gone through the trouble of planning each beating using a different object each time. Harry still felt the wound that was formed by a knife. This wound was not just a stab wound. In fact, his uncle had taken the time to carve the word "freak" unto his back then he proceeded to beat Harry with a leather belt.

Beatings were not the only thing Harry got to look forward to. Between the endless chores he was assigned and the beatings, Vernon took pleasure in encouraging his son to demonstrate his boxing skills on Harry. Harry by now had given up. It was his fault that Sirius had died and he deserved to die for the pain that he had caused to everyone by living. So today, he wrote. He wrote to the magical world that would be doomed without him, he wrote to his friends who would be better off without him, he wrote to his teachers, to the house elves, to the werewolves, and even to the centaurs. He wrote:

**_Dear Magical World_**,

It is me your hero, the notorious boy-who-lived writing to you. By the time you receive this I will be died. Don't bother persecuting the ones who did this for me because they did you a favor. With me died the magical world will not be plagued with my presence. Do not worry about Voldemort, yes I wrote his name, for he will be conquered, but he will only be conquered if you unite. Unite together.

This is my last wish. I want muggleborns, half-bloods, purebloods, werewolves, vampires, hags, banshees, house elves, goblins, centaurs, dragons, and every other sentient to unite. This is the only way to vanquish Voldemort. By being separated you separate your power, your strength, your skill. Together you can unite and become a force that will be unstoppable, and will be whispered in Myths and Legends for years to come. However, continue on separate routes and you will find yourself in turmoil, pain, and darkness like no other. So unite. This is my last wish.

For any fortune I might have please use it in the war efforts, and any leftover fortune should be given to the Headmaster of Hogwarts and used to aid needy students in Hogwarts.

Farwell My People,

_Harry Potter_

Harry look over his paper. _That will do._

"Hedwig", Harry croaked ;it had been days since he last spoken. "Take this to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic when I pass away. Can you do that for me girl?"

Hedwig looked at her master with morbid understanding, and solemnly hooted.

"Thanks girl. When I die, go to the Weasley. They will take care of you", Harry instructed hopelessly. He had long ago given up on any hope of survival.

"BOY" Vernon screeched. "Come down here now."

"Yes Master", Harry tiredly replied. _It was going to be a long night_. Harry carefully walked down the stairs, mindful of his injuries. It seemed that no matter how he tried to walk to injuries hindered him. When Harry reached the living room he was immediately thrown into the cupboard and restrained with chains.

"You were supposed to clean the chimney boy. I looked into the chimney. Was it clean? Of course not. You useless bastard I can't believe that you would dare disobey me after all the punishments."

Vernon of course, failed to mention that he did not tell Harry to clean the chimney. It was Harry's job to automatically know when a job needed to be done, and he had apparently failed.

Vernon got out a long, thick, horse whip. Looking at it, Harry knew that it would hurt. Vernon had never used it before, and it looked even more painful that the customary whip.

Harry never got to finish his thoughts because at that time Vernon had readied himself and brought down his first session of whips.

_1, 2, 3, 4……..20, 21, 22…… 40, 41, 42…..83, 84, 85. _

Harry had long ago released that counting the whips made him focus on the numbers rather than the pain. He felt the whip come down on his back 20 more times without hesitance. _Vernon must have a lot of energy_, he thought morbidly. He flinched as the belt moved down to his buttocks, and hit him there 30 times.

_135, 167, 189, 215_

Harry was loosing blood. So much blood. He could feel is slither on this back and buttocks. Vernon lowered the whip more, and focused on his thighs. Harry hated it when he reached his thighs. When Vernon did that, the next day Harry was never able to walk. Sure his back and buttocks usually hurt, but it was his thighs that prevented him from doing his chores, and therefore making him get more beatings.

_250, 267, 289_

Harry was appalled. Never had Vernon got this far. He felt he conscious slipping away. The black seemed so appealing now. Harry tried to embrace it, but apparently Vernon noticed because the next thing Harry knew he was soaked in cold water.

"Thank You Petunia. The freak was about to pass out. We wouldn't want him not feeling his punishment". Vernon said with malice.

"Oh Your welcome honey. I'll just go make dinner. I am sure that you will be hungry when your done with that filth", with that Petunia walked away carrying a bucket that she had used to dump cold water on Harry with.

"Well Freak I am getting tired, but I have one more surprise for you", Vernon revealed something that had been hidden before, a long, silver, switchblade. "Any last words", Vernon said with false sympathy.

Harry just remained silent, thanking the Fates for allowing him to write his letter before this. Harry sharply inhaled as Vernon sunk the blade on his right thigh. The darkness that Harry had almost embraced before returned, and this time Harry went with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well Guys how do you like it so far? It is kind of morbid right now but don't worry it will get better soon. I am sorry if this story has some typos because I honestly don't have time to go through and read it again. Please review, and tell me what you think. **Constructive Criticism** is welcomed.


	3. The Offer

**Disclaimer_-_**_ I don't own any characters that are found in any of the Harry Potter books. These are J.K. Rowling's property._

Harry felt the light seeping in from the cupboard window, and groaned. _It must only be 5 in the morning, _he thought. Slowly Harry opened his eyes, and tried to get up. He found himself still chained to the lumpy mattress.

"Urrg," Harry exclaimed as he felt the pain from the beating that occurred the day before. "Hedwig", he croaked to his first friend. "I don't feel to good."

Hedwig hooted condescendingly as if to say "No Duhh".

Harry sighed and looked down at his chained hands. The chains seemed to get tighter by the minute, and slimy goo traveled down his wrist. In sudden epiphany, he realized that is was blood that was on his wrist.

_The chains must have caused them to bleed. I just hope that Vernon does not wake up soon and expect me to do my chores. I don't think I'll be able to move._

Suddenly the knob to the cupboard started moving. Seconds later a dark figure loomed over Harry.

"Sorry M m master I will wake up sooner tomorrow I promise", Harry said. He has long ago learned that being submissive got him a slightly condensed punishment. It still hurt like hell, but is was a tiny bit better. Harry looked at the dark figure ahead whom he assumed was his uncle, yet now that he really inspected the figure it was too skinny to be his uncle. If it wasn't his uncle then who was it. The figure neared and Harry curled up as far away as he could from the mysterious being.

"Harry there is no need to fear me. My name is Lord Vladimir and I have a proposition for you", Lord Vladimir said answering Harry's unspoken question.

"W w what is it", Harry stuttered thinking that his life just couldn't get any weirder. He might not have been the smartest person in Hogwarts, but he recognized the name from the only history lesson that he halfway paid attention to. Lord Vladimir was the king of the vampires, he was known for his ruthlessness and brutality, but maybe that was exaggerated. After all Harry was now lying completely chained and vulnerable yet Lord Vladimir made no obvious effort to hurt him.

"I will take you away from the Dursleys, and train you for your destiny while still allowing you to retain some of your childhood", Lord Vladimir answered.

"I am not a child, besides I can't leave the Dursleys. It is the only place I am safe because of the blood wards Dumbledore placed on it", Harry replied with contempt.

"Don't be silly young one. Do you honestly believe that your safe in this place where you are lying chained in a cupboard. Never mind the fact that the blood wards are completely useless. Didn't Voldemort take your blood during the third task? Haven't you already been attacked by dementors in this place. This place is no safer than any other from the wrath of Voldemort", Vladimir replied.

"Where would you take me?" Harry inquired as he inspected Vladimir. Now that he was closer Harry could see Vladimir's brown long hair that was worn in a pony tail, and his shockingly blue eyes. His eyes twinkled yet they weren't laced with mischief like Dumbledore's were. Instead they were warm and gentle; they held knowledge but also a bit of concern. _For me? Surely not. Why would anyone care about me. I am just the stupid Boy Who Lived. Nothing else. I am not worthy of his concern. _Harry thought. Years of neglect and abuse had played with his self-esteem. He no longer thought he deserved anything other than abuse.

Lord Vladimir was annoyed. Not that he showed it to Harry, but never the less he was pissed. Vampires especially powerful ones, were known for their ability to read minds. This ability was unlike Legilimency in which wizards searched through memories. It was more or less like telepathy. Vladimir heard Harry's thoughts and was disgusted by Harry's so called relatives. What had they done to make him feel so worthless? Lord Vladimir knew that fixing Harry's emotional scars would take awhile. Perhaps therapy, he thought. Lord Vladimir now noticed Harry's expectant eyes. Wait _expectant. _Oh the question.

"I am sorry Harry I can't tell you exactly where I will take you, but I promise I will take you somewhere safe where you will be trained, fed, loved and clothed" Lord Vladimir replied to Harry's question.

Harry looked down and then noticed that the rags he wore before the beating were not on his body. Oh Merlin. This is so embarrassing. Harry blushed; he was lying chained and naked less than two feet away from royalty. _How do I get myself into these messes_, he morbidly thought.

Seeing Harry's embarrassment, Vladimir took off the black cloak that he was wearing and carefully placed it on Harry's naked body.

"Listen Harry, I can't stay for much longer. I know it is hard, but I need an answer now".

"Will I be able to go back to Hogwarts sir? ", Harry mumbled. If Lord Vladimir was offering him a safe place and training it would be ridiculous to refuse. _After all he could just take me anyway. I know he is powerful might as well go willingly._ If Vladimir was willing to help him defeat Voldemort it would be worth it.

"I wouldn't keep you away from your friends. If you wish to go to Hogwarts you may", Vladimir gently said. Vladimir could see Harry's resistance fading, and knew Harry's answer before it was spoken.

_"_O ok sir", Harry stuttered, "I will go with you if you swear you won't harm me or kill me". _Better safe then sorry._

Lord Vladimir chuckled and asserted "I, Lord Vladimir, king of the Vampires, swear on my blood and that of my enemies that I will never intentionally harm or kill Harry James Potter".

Harry felt the magic in the room tingle and was satisfied. He suddenly felt tired. The blood he had lost and was still losing was taking a toll on him. The last thing he felt was being picked up and the world blackening.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hey I just wanted to ask if anyone was willing to read over my chapters and correct my mistakes. I don't have anyone yet, so naturally there are lots of mistakes. Thanks. REVIEW!!!


End file.
